ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
A Cold Goodbye
A Cold Goodbye is the fifteenth episode of the eleventh season, and the 113th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It will air on August 10, 2019 in the United States. It will be paired up with Episode 114. Synopsis Having learned Zane is not dead, Master Wu prepares to go after him, but Lloyd and the other ninja take matters into their own hands and defy their Master. Plot At the Monastery of Spinjitzu, P.I.X.A.L. is sleeping until having a nightmare on Zane's apparent sacrifice before waking up screaming and looking at a portrait of them together and being sad. The ninja walk in after hearing her scream and speak with her, as they all relate on their loss of Zane until Wu runs in and states Zane is still alive, to their surprise. Wu tells the ninja that Aspheera informed him of how she really sent Zane to the Never-Realm, a mysterious place his father told him to never go after he had trouble escaping. The ninja tell Wu they want to join him but refuses to let them come, since the realm is most likely dangerous but they insist to save their comrade. When Wu once more stands his ground, Lloyd seemingly agrees with his uncle's request and tells him to make a plan for his journey before rushing in. Later that night, Lloyd sneaks into Wu's room through the open ceiling and stealthily grabs the bag on the left before regrouping with the others, only to discover he had taken Wu's rations. He goes back to get the other bag, but comes across the chicken, who immediately blasted him out before landing next to its master, who was disturbed from his meditation, but pets it, nonetheless. Lloyd returns to the living room and spits out a feather to let them know he failed again. Cast * Cole - Kirby Morrow * Jay - Michael Adamthwaite * Kai - Vincent Tong * Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent * Nya - Kelly Metzger * P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward * Wu - Paul Dobson Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Errors * When P.I.X.A.L. wakes up from her dream, she has no armor pads. Yet when she sits up in bed, she has armor beds. However, for the rest of the scene her armor pads are gone. * When the Ninja, Wu, and P.I.X.A.L. were walking, a picture of Ray and Maya was shown and a few seconds later, the picture was shown again. * When attacking Jay with Forbidden Spinjitzu, the flames on Wu's head are missing. Notes *'Narrator': Wu *Zane and Aspheera appear in P.I.X.A.L.'s nightmare but do not speak. * Similarly to season 4, where the Ninja went to Chen's Island to rescue Zane, they now go to the Never-Realm to rescue Zane once again. * P.I.X.A.L. is shown sleeping and having a nightmare, she previously remarked in "Versus" on how she always wondered how it felt to dream. * The ninja remark they have gotten their strength back since they can overpower and detain Wu after losing to him in the season's beginning. * This episode ends the Fire Chapter of Season 11. Gallery Pixane_Picture.jpg 20190724_221253_rmscr.jpg S11 Teaser - Forbidden Spinjitzu Wu.png S11Forbidden Spinjitzu Wu Vs Ninja .jpeg Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Episodes Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu